


Wyrażenie (Terme)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Dom Sebastian, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Erections, Hybristophilia, Inappropriate Erections, Licking, Lip Licking, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Organized Crime, Revolver - Freeform, Sub Sebastian, Top Jim, Translation, gun - Freeform, sad jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Jim uczy Sebastiana nowego słowa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787478) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Zdarzało się, że jakiś klient próbował zabić Moriarty’ego. Sebastian zawsze ich powstrzymywał, z pełnym profesjonalizmem. Dzisiaj znowu, Sebastian przygotowywał się, żeby zabić jakiegoś amatora, kiedy Jim go powstrzymał.

\- Hybristofil.

\- … Słucham?

\- Tym właśnie jesteś, Sebastianie.

\- Hyrbrico…? To nie jest odpowiedni moment, Jim!

Moriarty popchnął Morana w stronę „klienta”. Kierując na niego swoje spojrzenie kobry, złapał rewolwer Sebastiana.

\- Hybristofilia: pociąg do kryminalistów… - mówił, strzelając do klienta. – Pociąg _seksualny_.

Skąpany we krwi, Jim zachichotał na widok erekcji Sebastiana i oblizał wargi.

\- Podłoga się zapaskudziła!

\- Cóż, możemy ją jeszcze bardziej pobrudzić! – odpowiedział Sebastian.


End file.
